Wire ducts having auxiliary devices therein to retain the wires within the duct are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,459 and 3,705,949. However, such known devices either do not effectively retain the wires within the duct without a duct cover or require a duct design which is difficult to manufacture.